


The Morning After

by swarty



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Some shameless fluff between Magnus and Alexander. Morning after their first time in Paris. Based on the books. Short and Sweet.The Characters etc belong to Cassandra Clare and not to me in any way.





	The Morning After

Alec murmured softly as he felt lips trail across his slender shoulder, breaking the haze of sleep, he instinctively shifted himself closer to those lips, finding them with his eyes closed and pressing everything into them. Magnus returned the kiss enthusiastically and Alec’s skin caught fire as he felt Magnus move his slender fingers down his sides to his waist, Magnus stopped there for a second, before grabbing firmly hold of his waist and pulling him closer. Alec responded to the movement by wrapping his hands in Magnus’s hair and pressing himself into the embrace. He was so lost in the sensations barrelling through him that he barely noticed Magnus rolling him onto his back until Magnus was on top of him. The kiss slowed as Alec disentangled his hands from Magnus’s thick black hair and ran them down the other man’s chest, finally coming to rest on his waist. Magnus broke off the kiss but didn’t move from his position on top of Alec. After a few moments, when the kissing didn’t restart, Alec slowly opened his eyes. Golden, cat eyes shone at him in the early morning light filtering through the large window. Alec felt heat rise on his face in response and silently cursed himself. After what they had done last night he should really be done with blushing and yet, here he was, heat turning his cheeks pink as a result of the look Magnus was giving him. A very naked Magnus. 

“Good Morning.” Magnus’s voice was course as he ran a slim finger lovingly down Alec’s cheek and across his jaw line. 

“Morning.” Alec responded his blush deepening as Magnus ran his fingers along Alec’s bottom lip. 

‘How are you feeling?” Concern flitted across Magnus eyes as his finger started to make its way down Alec’s neck.

“Yeah, fine.” Alec stammered as he tried to ignore the trail of electricity that followed Magnus’s finger. 

Magnus raised his eyebrows questioningly. “Really? You’re not sore?”

“Oh. Um.” Alec felt his face blaze as he realised what Magnus was really asking. He shifted slightly under Magnus, gaging. “A bit tender.” Alec admitted, “But not sore.”

Magnus nodded softly, as his finger trailed down over Alec’s adams apple to his chest. “I can heal it for you? If you’d like?”

“No, that’s all right.” Alec took a deep breath, trying to focus on the conversation and not solely on Magnus’s finger which was now half way down his chest. “I, I kinda like it.” Magnus’s finger stopped dead and panic rose in Alecs chest. Was that wrong?

“You do?” Magnus turned his head to the side, his golden eyes catching the light, as he gazed at Alec. 

Alec looked hard at Magnus, trying to discern what he was thinking, but, as usual, it was impossible to tell. “Yeah, its proof that last night happened.” He answered slowly; “There are times I still can’t believe all this is real and, I don’t know, just feeling the tension when I move. Its nice.” He attempted a nonchalant shrug but wasn’t sure how well it had worked. Magnus’s finger still hadn’t moved. Alec let his eyes close as he tried to think of some way to fix this. Just as he was cursing himself for being romantically incompetent he felt soft lips brushing against his but, before he could latch on, they had disappeared. He opened his eyes warily to see Magnus still gazing him. 

“Shower?” Magnus’s voice was smooth as he raised an eyebrow at Alec questioningly. 

Caught off guard Alec nodded in agreement. He supposed he could use a shower. Magnus leaned over to place a firm kiss on Alec’s lips before he rose gracefully off the bed and strode towards the bathroom. 

“Come on then.” Magnus tone was teasing as he looked back at Alec who was still lying on the bed, his brain finally kicking into gear and realising that Magnus had not been asking Alec to go take a shower but had been asking if Alec would like to take a shower with him. The blush that had almost faded came rushing back as the thought stuck in his head and he clambered clumsily out of bed towards a smirking Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've ever posted. Completely in love with this couple and it appears the only way for me to get over the obsession is to wright about it so thought would share. Temporary relief so sure they'll by more to come. 
> 
> Feel free to comment - would love some feedback :)


End file.
